World Bank study reports 70% increase in the urban solid waste. Solid waste management is critical for urban development in various countries around the world. Modern waste management is a complex process, partly because of the number of items used in modern packaging and manufacturing processes and growing food waste. Metal and concrete waste from building industry, waste from consumer products are a serious issue for recycling plants as well. Bulky items such as plastic waste articles create a challenge for recycling industry and landfills take time to get decomposed. Postconsumer plastics form about 20 wt % of the municipal waste with high ratios of volume to weight which is in turns requires tremendous areas of landfills.
There is a need for a better waste management pertaining to bulk waste materials and specifically to plastic waste.